


I Made This Bed for Me and You

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, But Harry fixes it, Cause he loves him, Felching, Fluff, Golf!Harry, Kinda, Louis' insecure for a bit, M/M, Meet-Cute, More Fluff, Presents, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Smut, Snowballing, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, What am I doing, and then like, how do you tag, idk how to tag, it's cute, that doesn't make sense, what's happening now, yasss, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a professional golfer and goes away on business from time to time. Louis' his boyfriend and sometimes he gets a bit worried that Harry will find someone better when he goes on his trips. Louis knows it's not logical, of course Harry loves him, but sometimes he needs to be reminded that his boy doesn't want anyone else. Harry's more than happy to reassure him. </p><p>(Or the one where Harry's a pro-golfer and loves to take care of his boy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made This Bed for Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin94/gifts).



> I really hope you like this!  
> I don't know what you say here.  
> Happy exchange?  
> Thank you, Leslie, for helping me with this. And Simmie, of course.  
> Title from Sam Smith  
> Oops. I can't believe I forgot a summary.

Louis is sat cross-legged on the couch waiting for his Harry to come home. He's been gone on some stupid golf thing for what seems like ages. In actuality, it’s been about 2 weeks. But in Louis' mind, it might as well be 2 years. Harry doesn’t go away very often, only for major golf events, but when he does go, he’s gone for a week or two at a time. Louis thinks back to when he first met him. It was right when Harry was starting to take the golf world by storm, and he'd been stunned by how good the boy looked in his posh clothes.

***

He had been working at a country club and Harry was having dinner with his caddy when Louis saw him. His curls were held back in a bun(a bun, honestly), and he had his head thrown back in a laugh. His eyes were crinkled in the corners and his dimples were full force. His stupid, plump lips were stretched beautifully and his Colgate smile shining in the otherwise dimly lit dining hall. 

So Louis had done what any normal human being would have. He tripped over his own feet and dropped the tray of food he had been holding. All over Harry. Maybe not Louis' best move ever, but it got a conversation going. 

"Oh, bollocks! I'm so sorry, sir! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I must have tripped over my feet or something! I'm so sorry!" Louis had apologized while picking up all the spilled food. "I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry. The bills on us, don't worry. I'll make sure everything else goes smoothly. Promise!" If Louis would've stopped his rant for five seconds, he would've seen that Harry wasn't angry; he was more amused than anything. He also couldn't stop staring at the boy who was frantically apologizing and cleaning.

Harry didn't know how he'd landed a job at this country club, honestly. The boy in front of him was the complete opposite of the kind of people that generally worked there. He had tattoos down his right arm that were barely concealed by the rolled sleeves of his button-down and every time he leaned forward, Harry could see more tattoos on his collarbones. His hair was caramel brown and styled up into a loose quiff. He was wearing tight, tight black jeans that hugged his thighs, and probably his bum, nicely. And he was, well, he was simply beautiful. He was the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen, hands down. And he was still apologizing. Maybe Harry should do something about that.

"Uhm, no it's okay. Really, it's fine." As soon as Harry spoke the boy, or man, rather, stopped his fretting and looked up at Harry. Blue eyes met green and Harry sighed internally; his eyes were just so pretty. He was so pretty. Honestly. Harry flashed him a winning smile, "I'm a klutz, like, all the time. Seriously, so bad. If you wouldn't have dropped the food all over me, I would have. It's fine, really." 

The boy looked at him like he'd just lost all his marbles, which was probably true, and picked up the tray. "Uhm," he started before clearing his throat. "I'm not usually this clumsy. I'll make sure the next round of food makes it on the table, not your lap. I'm Louis," Louis said.

Harry smiled. "Louis," he repeated, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue. "I'm Harry. I'd love to chat more with you when you've finished working. Would that be possible?" 

Louis grinned and nodded once. "Er, yeah, yep. That's, uh, good. Yes, good. Least I could do. I'll just, uh, go now. Gotta take this back to the kitchen. Sorry, again!" He said before turning on his heels and walking back towards the kitchen. 

Harry was appreciating the view a retreating Louis gave (honestly, who wouldn't? That bum was just as glorious as Harry thought), when Niall clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, that was painful to watch. Hope he can get his words straight by the time he's off."

Louis had gone outside to smoke a cigarette and startled when Zayn sidled up beside him. “What the fuck was that, Lou?” He asked.

“I don’t know, Zayn! I feel like such a tit. I don’t do that. I don’t get flustered. I’m always in charge. What is going on?”

Zayn scoffed and snagged Louis’ cigarette, taking a drag before answering. “I don’t know, man. You actually gonna meet ‘im after your shift?”

Louis sighed and ran a hand over his face, “I don’t know.” At Zayn’s eyebrow raise he continued. “I mean, yeah, I guess. It’s not like I can embarrass meself anymore.”

Zayn handed the cigarette back to Louis and turned on his heels. “I wouldn’t bet on that, Lou,” he said before disappearing around the corner.

When Louis had finished his shift, Harry was the only patron left in the club. He was still sitting at the same table, but instead of being entertained by his caddy he had his phone in front of his face and was staring down at it in mild confusion. Louis walked over to him and rocked back and forth on his heels, arms folded across his chest, waiting for Harry to notice him. It took about 4 minutes before Harry looked up and smiled, eyes shining. “Hey! You done?” 

Louis nodded, “Er, yeah. All clocked out and everything.” Louis slapped himself internally. Smooth. 

Harry didn’t seem to mind, though. He was the definition of excitement when he stood up and pocketed his phone. “Well that’s great. Listen, I know it’s like 11 at night, but I didn’t see you eat anything and I ate awhile ago. Oh, you obviously know that. Basically what I’m trying to ask is if you’d like to grab a bite. With me. Like a date. Right now.” He was rambling. It was adorable. 

“Great, yeah. I’m famished.” Louis grinned and started towards the door, checking to see if Harry had taken the cue to follow him. Of course he had.

Harry had proceeded to take him on a really sappy date that Louis _still_ teases him about. He didn’t say anything at the time, of course. Actually, he thought it was quite cute, but now that he looks back on it, it was a bit ridiculous. 

They went through a drive-thru, even though Louis had to fight harry on that because apparently it wasn't romantic, and then drove out to the country. Harry had dropped the top of his convertible and they leaned back in their seats so they could look up at the stars. When it was time for Louis to turn in, Harry even walked him to do the door and they shared a sweet kiss. After that they were pretty much inseparable. 

***

Louis smiles at the memory of meeting his boy and falls back onto the couch. He figures he'll get around to what needs to be done before Harry's due home next week, so he closes his eyes and quickly drifts to sleep. 

There's a shuffling noise somewhere in the front of the house and Louis' sure he should be alert or something, but he just wants to sleep. He doesn't sleep well alone and this is the first time he's gotten some deep sleep since Harry left. Louis' just about asleep again, figuring it's probably Liam coming by to check up on him, when he hears a curse come from the doorway followed by a thud. 

Immediately, Louis’ head shoots up because if he’s not mistaken that was Harry’s voice and he doesn’t know many other people that have the limbs of a baby deer. He blinks his eyes a few times trying to get them to focus on the figure in the doorway. By the time his eyes have fully adjusted, there's a giant grin on his face, much like the one Harry's directing his way. 

Louis gets up from his place on the couch and bounds over to where Harry’s standing; his smile still splitting his face in half. He throws his arms around Harry’s waist and buries his face in his neck, peppering kisses there. “What are you doing home? You’re early,” Louis mumbles into his neck. 

Harry’s got his arms wrapped around Louis’ shoulders and his face buried in Louis’ hair. He inhales deeply and then answers, his voice deep and rough, “I missed you, Lou. Wanted to come back. That okay, baby?” 

“Of course it is! I missed you so much.” Louis says and pulls back to give Harry a gentle kiss on the lips. “Just wasn’t expecting it is all. I’m glad you’re back, though,” he mumbles against Harry’s lips before pressing up against him harder. 

Harry makes an aborted noise against Louis' lips and slides his hands down to palm at Louis' bum, briefly, before gripping at the tops of Louis' thighs. When Harry pats at them, Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and jumps up, legs circling around his waist. Harry adjusts his grip a bit, one hand under Louis' bum and the other going to settle at Louis' hips. 

He squeezes Louis' body closer to his, nips at his bottom lip and licks into his mouth. Louis whines against his lips but moves back after a minute in favor of peppering kisses all over Harry's face. 

"I love you so much," he says under his breath after every kiss. "Missed you. I can't believe you're back already." Finally, Louis stops his assault of kisses and buries his face in Harry's neck, squeezes his arms tighter around him. 

Harry turns his head and drops a kiss to the shell of Louis' ear. "I changed some things around. Wanted to see you," he whispers into Louis' ear like its a secret. 

Louis burrows into Harry more, tries to get closer even though it's an impossible feat. He breathes in Harry's scent, smells the expensive cologne he likes to wear but underneath it is Harry, his Harry, and God has he missed his boy. 

Finally, he pulls back with a shaky sigh and smiles at Harry, can feel his eyes crinkling in the corner. “I’m really glad you did. Was starting to think you'd forget about me." 

It was intended as a joke, but Harry knows Louis better than anyone and he catches onto the hidden meaning. "Hey, Lou, no. Never." 

Louis smiles at Harry, even though they both know it's forced, and knocks his forehead gently against Harry's. "Yeah, alright. Shall we take your things to the room, then?" 

Harry knows he's avoiding the subject, but he lets it go for the moment and makes a mental note to bring it up later. He keeps one arm positioned under Louis' bum and leans over best he can to pick up his duffel. 

They head to the bedroom, Louis clinging on tighter with his head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry tosses the duffle onto the bed and sits on the edge scooting himself up until he's in the middle, Louis now resting comfortably in his lap. 

"So, wanna see what I brought you?" Harry asks brushing the fringe out of Louis' face. 

"Yeah, but I'm not moving from your lap. Don't think you're getting off that easy." The big dopey grin Harry flashes his way shouldn't make butterflies erupt in his belly, but somehow Harry still has that effect on him. 

Louis wiggles around till he's sat in Harry's lap with his back to Harry's chest and grabs the strap of the duffle pulling it closer. Harry hooks his chin over Louis' shoulder and unzips the bag. "That bags all yours," he says, breath tickling Louis' ear. 

"Should've known my princess couldn't fit all his things in this tiny bag. You've got way too many scarves for that." At that, Harry scoffs and digs his fingers into Louis' side resulting in a rather undignified squeak. Louis bats at his hands and turns enough to glare at Harry. “Have you quite finished?”

“I have quite finished.”

Louis nods and turns back to the duffle, plunges his hands in and pulls out the articles of clothing that are lying on top. The first is a red Adidas shirt that Louis may or may not have been dropping subtle hints about; meaning he has definitely been talking about how much he wanted the damn thing. The second is a pair of white trousers that he’s sure Harry bought for the way his bum will fill them out. 

He folds them back up and sets them aside to continue rummaging in the bag. The next thing he pulls out is a pair of shoes, converse with Spiderman on them. So far, he is quite pleased with his package of gifts. Next, he finds the newest edition of Fifa and a silk tie for the upcoming event they’re supposed to attend. (He also has some other ideas for said tie, but that will have to wait) There’s only two things left in the bag, both in envelopes, so he grabs them and opens the bigger one first. 

Inside the envelope is two tickets to the first Real Madrid game of the season and reservations for a retreat off the coast of Spain. “Oh my God, you did not.” Louis all but squeals leaning further into Harry and turning his face into his neck. 

“Oh my God, I did so.” Harry says into Louis’ head. He runs his hands along Louis’ side and nudges at him a bit. “Go on, then. Open the next. I saved the best for last.” 

“What do you mean? This is the big envelope, that means it’s the most exciting.” Louis mumbles into his neck. 

Harry scoffs and digs the tips of his fingers into Louis’ sides. “You say that like I don’t know you at all. I’ve always known you were a bit of a size queen. Of course I knew you’d pick the big envelope first.” 

And, well. Louis can’t really protest that. He kisses Harry’s neck then sits back up, grabs the second envelope. Before he even has time to open it, Harry grabs it out of his hands. He sets the envelope on the bedside table and intertwines their fingers, digs his chin into Louis’ shoulders until Louis shrugs him off and turns around so he’s facing him. 

“What, baby?” Louis asks as cups Harry’s cheek, brushes his thumb along his cheekbone.

Harry closes his eyes and automatically nuzzles into Louis’ hand. “I think we should talk about what you said earlier, Lou. I know you don’t want to, but I think it’s important.”

Louis drops his hands to his lap and starts picking at his nails, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. “I knew that was gonna come back to bite me. It’s just,” he cuts himself off and bites at his thumbnail. “Harry, you go jetsetting all across the world and you go to all these golf tournaments. Do all these things. And I’m just. Here.” He says with a shrug. “How long do I really expect you to stay around? How much longer can you possibly want to hold onto a failed tattoo artist? I’m not gonna be beautiful forever, y’know? I’m sure you could find someone who is just as beautiful and actually, I don’t know, worth something.” 

The duffel and gifts for Louis hit the floor with a loud “thump” as Harry clears the bed and pushes Louis to his back and climbs over him, arms bracketing his face. Louis was definitely not expecting that, and he feels like his heads spinning from the sudden change. He squeezes his eyes shut(not because he’s going to cry, thank you very much. It’s the dizziness, that’s all.), and holds onto Harry’s biceps. 

“Lou, look at me,” Harry says fiercely. There’s no room for argument so Louis slowly blinks his eyes open and looks up at his boy. “I don’t care what you do. I don’t care if you sit at home and eat crisps all day. All I care about is who you are. And I love you and only you.”

Louis looks down at that, tightens his grip on Harry, and takes a shaky breath in. “Yeah. I love you, too. So, so much. It’s just. I feel like I’m holding you back or something. You could do better.” 

Harry growls in frustration (Which, totally not the time to be turned on, but Louis’ dick doesn’t care about that, apparently), and drops down to his forearms, rests his forehead against Louis’. “Baby, I don’t care. I honestly don’t care. Yeah, sure, I could meet a gorgeous person tomorrow who’s, like, a king or something, but I don’t want them. I wouldn’t even notice them, Louis. All I have eyes for is you. All I want is you.” 

At that, Louis finally looks up and meets Harry’s eyes, can see the emotion behind them. “Yeah? You promise?” He asks in a small voice. He already knows, but he needs to hear it again; just one more time. 

“Lou, I love you. Only you. It’s always been you and it will always be you.” 

Louis’ definitely a little teary eyed now, but he doesn’t care. He pushes up into Harry and kisses him hard. As soon as their lips meet, a moan escapes Louis’ mouth and Harry’s more than happy to silence it. He presses his body down against Louis’ so their bodies are touching completely. Louis squeezes at Harry’s biceps one more times before sliding his hands up his arms and around his neck, fists his hands in his curls. 

Harry pulls away before Louis can pull at his hair or slip his tongue into his mouth and sits back on his haunches. He has to look away, won’t be able to stop himself from touching if he doesn’t, and grabs the forgotten envelope from the bedside table, thrusts it at Louis.

“Just open it so we can continue, please.” Harry says and runs a shaky hand through his hair.

Louis huffs but sits up nonetheless and grabs the envelope from Harry. “I don’t see why it’s important enough to stop.” He’s about to say something else, but ends up snapping his mouth shut as a ring falls out of the envelope and into his hand.

Taking the ring between his thumb and forefinger, he brings it up to eye level and examines it. The ring is black with a stainless steel strip that has a diamond inlay. There’s an inscription on the inside that reads, ‘Love you always, H x,’ along with the date that they met. And it’s. Well, it’s simply beautiful and Louis’ pretty sure his heart is in his throat right now because he knows what it is, even though Harry’s not said anything yet. 

“Uh,” Louis starts eloquently. He has no idea what to say or what to do because Harry’s still not said anything yet, even though he’s the one that’s supposed to be proposing. Louis looks up at him and clears his throat, nudges him with his toes.

Finally, Harry seems to snap out of whatever spell he was under and laughs a little anxiously. “So, uhm, I think you know what that is. Like, it’s obviously an engagement ring.” Harry makes a face at himself like he can’t believe he just said that, and Louis would probably be making a face if he didn’t know Harry so well. 

“Yes, Harold, great observation skills you’ve got there.” 

“Shut up, _Lewis_ , and let me speak.” He says as he tries to glare at Louis; he basically looks like a disgruntled cat, but Louis’ not going to tell him that. 

“Please, continue.” Louis makes a grand gesture with his hand that clearly means, ‘you have the floor,’ and fixes his attention on Harry. 

Harry squirms a bit under his gaze, but continues with his speech, if it can really be called that. “So, basically, that’s an engagement ring and I got it for you because I want you to marry me. Uhm, we’ve been together for five years already, and I honestly can’t imagine my life without anyone else. I mean, I don’t want to imagine my life with anyone else but you. I just want it to be you and I forever. So, I thought it’d be appropriate to ask you to marry me. So will you, uhm, marry me?” 

Louis is pretty sure that’s the most adorable “speech” he’s ever heard Harry give and he can practically feel how flustered he is. When he doesn’t answer quick enough, Harry starts again, this time more rushed and much more flustered, if that’s possible.

“Well, obviously you don’t have to answer me and you can, like, say no if you want. Shit, I hope you don’t say no.” He plays with his bottom lip for half second before starting again, “I didn’t get myself a ring ‘cause I figured you’d want to pick out my ring. You know me better than anyone, so I’m sure you’d get something I like. Well, I mean, if you say yes of course.” 

This is getting out of hand, Louis thinks, and he lunges forward effectively shutting Harry up and knocking him onto his back. “Yes, Harry. Of course I want to marry you, you tit.” He says and then kisses him softly on the lips. When he pulls back, he grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him up as well, hands him the ring. “I think you’re supposed to put it on me.”

The smile that takes over Harry’s face is simply blinding and Louis couldn’t be any happier than he is right now, doesn’t think it’s possible. Harry grabs Louis’ left hand and slips the ring onto his fourth finger, kisses each of his fingertips once he’s done. “We’re really gonna do this, yeah?” He whispers into the space between them. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we really are.” Louis says as he pulls Harry in for a proper kiss. He snakes his arms around Harry’s neck and makes sure to press his hand flat against the back of his neck. When Harry feels the cool metal of Louis’ ring against his skin, he makes the smallest of whimpers against Louis’ mouth and forces his tongue past Louis’ lips. 

Louis kisses back for just a moment and then trails kisses along Harry's jaw until he reaches his ear. "Want you to fuck me, yeah?" He whispers nibbling on the lobe. 

Harry just about swallows his tongue at that, makes a noise that he’s not sure he could ever repeat. To say he’s surprised is an understatement. There’s only a handful of times that Louis’ asked to be fucked and they’re few and far between. It’s only ever a question when Louis feels vulnerable, open, and wants to be taken care of. Harry’s definitely up for it, though, if the way his cock twitches in his trousers is anything to go by. 

“Harold,” Louis says impatiently. Right, a response is probably necessary. He looks up at Louis’ face, notes his raised eyebrows, and drops a kiss to his nose just to watch the way Louis crinkles up his whole face in distaste.

“I could do that,” Harry says, mentally shaking himself out of his reverie. “Get your kit off and lie on the bed.” He places one last kiss to Louis’ lips and gets off the bed to start undressing himself. 

Louis’ not moved from his spot, too busy watching as more of Harry’s skin is revealed with each article of clothing he removes. Harry’s down to his briefs when he finally notices that Louis hasn’t moved an inch. He clears his throat and fixes Louis with as stern of a look he can manage. “Lou, you gonna listen to what I said?”

That must snap Louis out of it, because he strips down and lies in the middle of the bed. Harry nods in approval and walks over to the bedside table, takes out the lube, and tosses it on the bed next to Louis’ head. He walks to the foot of the bed and stares down at Louis’ naked form, watches Louis stroke himself as he looks up at Harry. 

“No touching.” Harry says, voice firm, while sliding his pants down his legs. Immediately, Louis obeys and releases his cock, hands clasped on his stomach. “Good boy.”

Harry crawls up the bed and in between Louis’ spread legs, nudging them farther apart as he goes. He grabs Louis’ wrists and holds them above his head as he lowers himself down to his forearms. “Keep your hands here, yeah? Don’t touch, unless I say it’s alright.” 

After Louis nods his assent, Harry releases his hands and makes his way back down Louis’ body, making sure to grab the lube. He slicks up three of his fingers and traces one around his rim a few times before pushing it all the way in. He keeps his finger still for a moment, waits till Louis stars wriggling, then slowly fucks his finger in and out a few times. When Louis starts pushing back against him, Harry lies down on his stomach and adds a second finger. 

At this angle, Harry’s at the perfect eye-level to watch his fingers disappear inside Louis. And it’s. Well, it’s amazing, watching Louis’ hole stretch around his fingers and then tighten like he doesn’t want Harry’s fingers to stop being inside of him. He gets so caught up in watching the way his fingers disappear and reappear that it takes him an unnecessary amount of time to realize Louis’ begging for more above him. 

Harry’s not one to deny his boy of anything, especially not things like this, so he adds a third finger and crooks them once they’re fully buried, massages at the nub he finds there. Louis lets out a whine at that and throws one of his arms over his eyes. He’s shaking beneath Harry now, wanting more and trying to spread his legs wider in hopes that he’ll get it. 

Louis moans brokenly when Harry nudges at it again, then promptly bites down on his lip to keep his noises in. And that will never do, Harry thinks. He leans forward and licks around where his fingers are buried inside Louis. He keeps scissoring his fingers and brushing over Louis’ prostate every now and then, but now he’s sucking and licking around his fingers. The constant stream of whimpers and curses falling from Louis’ lips is probably the most beautiful thing Harry’s ever heard, and exactly what he wanted. 

“Oh my,” Louis starts, then is promptly cut off by another moan. “ _God_ , Harry c’mon. I’m good just- _nngh_.” 

Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis, wipes his fingers on the sheets, and leans it to lick once more over Louis’ hole before sits back on his haunches again. He lubes up his cock and lines himself up with Louis’ hole, braces himself with his hands on either side of Louis’ face. 

“You ready?” Harry asks looking down at Louis. Louis nods his head, lets out a breathy “yeah,” and that’s enough for Harry to push himself in all the way, till he’s flush against Louis’ arse. 

Louis still has arm covering his eyes, so Harry grabs both of his hands and laces their fingers together, puts Louis’ hands above his head again. They’re closer like this, every part of their skin touching from their fingers, to their foreheads, to their chests and down. 

“I wanna see you, baby,” Harry whispers into the breath of space between them. “You looks so beautiful like this. Always do, but like this. God.” He cuts himself off and picks his head up enough to look down at Louis. 

And he’s just. He’s _so_ beautiful, a bit angelic Harry thinks, even despite his debauched state. He watches as Louis’ eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks every time his eyelids flutter closed. His eyes are blown black, only a sliver of cerulean left, but they’re glassy and far away when he looks Harry in the eyes. There’s a flush on his cheeks, the bridge of his nose. He has his head thrown back slightly, the column of his throat on display, and his mouth is parted as he pants out raggedly while he adjusts to the feeling of Harry inside him, around him. 

“‘M ready,” Louis says shakily. “Move please.” Harry nods against Louis’ forehead and releases his hands, gets his own under himself properly to support himself. 

Harry starts up a rhythm of pulling out slowly and thrusting back in fast and deep. He pulls out till just the tip of his cock is left buried in Louis, snaps his hips forward till he’s flush against Louis again, and then grinds against him, inside him. 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to let out a whimper and move his arms before he remembers and drops them back down. “Can I- fuck. Can I touch? Please?” 

“Yeah, baby, go on.” Harry says and leans down to kiss him. Louis makes quick work of wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist while his hands grip at Harry’s back. Harry licks his way into Louis’ mouth and traces the roof of his mouth before massaging Louis’ tongue with his own. He sucks Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth, nibbles on it a bit, and then licks over it before pulling back and resting his forehead against Louis’ once again. 

When Louis starts fucking back into him, Harry drops one of his hands to Louis’ hips and lifts him up a bit to change the angle. Louis gasps and squeezes his eyes shut as Harry’s cock brushes right up against his prostate. 

Now that’s he’s got the angle right, Harry picks up his pace and starts fucking into Louis hard and fast. They’re both covered in a thin layer of sweat, which makes Louis’ legs slip against Harry’s back and Harry’s hand fumble for purchase at Louis’ hip. It doesn’t deter him, though, just grips harder at Louis’ hip; hard enough to be sure he’ll leave bruises there. 

Louis digs his nails into Harry’s shoulders, scratches down his back, and lets out a guttural moan at the change of pace. Harry knows he’s close, can tell by the constant curses and whimpers falling past Louis’ lips. He stills his hips, ignoring Louis’ whines of protest and looks down at his boy. 

“Don’t come yet, baby.” Harry says. “Wanna come first, yeah? Wanna make you feel good.” 

Louis has a very indignant look on his face, but he agrees nonetheless. “Yeah, alright. Just fucking move.” 

Harry fixes him with a look and smacks him on the arse, revels in the moan it produces. “I thought I was in charge.” He smacks him again and says, “No cursing.” With that, Harry starts fucking into him again, his grip still tight on Louis’ hip. 

It’s not long before Harry’s snaking a hand between them and holding the base of Louis’ cock, staving off his orgasm, while he comes inside him, biting down on Louis’ collarbones to hold back a moan. Louis whines when he feels Harry come inside of him and scratches at his back again. 

When Harry finally comes down from his high, it’s to Louis pleading, “Please, Haz. C’mon please. I wanna- _fuck_. Can I come?” And he sounds so breathy and needy that Harry doesn’t even think twice before he’s pulling out. 

Harry places a gentle kiss to Louis lips before he kisses his way down Louis’ chest, stops to suck a bruise into Louis’ tummy. He gets back on his stomach in between Louis’ legs and watches as his come drips out of Louis’ hole, drips down his thighs. And, really, he can’t help the moan that escapes him as he leans forward and licks his come from Louis’ thigh, follows the trail to his hole. 

Harry licks and sucks around his hole before he pushes his tongue inside. Louis’ so hot and tight around his tongue and he can taste _himself_ almost more than he can taste Louis. He keeps licking and sucking until the only taste on his tongue is Louis. 

When he’s dubbed Louis clean enough, he pulls back and finds Louis with his neck to the side and his face buried in the pillow, a few tears rolling down his face. Harry slides three of his fingers into Louis and starts fucking them in hard and fast. He takes Louis’ cock into his mouth and goes down as far as he can in one go, feels Louis hit the back of his throat.

Louis’ hand flies down to tangle in his curls and he pulls harshly, lets out a sob and says, “Harry, please. I’m gonna- Can I-” He cuts himself off with a loud moan when Harry hums his approval, sending vibrations throughout his body. 

Harry leaves his fingers pressed against Louis’ prostate the next time he fucks them in and rubs at the spot. He pulls off Louis’ cock briefly to take a breath, then sinks back down till his nose is pressed to Louis’ navel. He swallows once around him and that’s it. 

Louis’ hand tightens in Harry's hair and he pulls him up until just the tip is still inside his mouth, and then he comes. Harry keeps his fingers moving inside him, keeps suckling at the head, until Louis’ stopped shaking and pushes at Harry's head. 

Harry pulls off of Louis with a pop and climbs up his body. He brings one of his hands up to Louis’ face and rubs the hinge of his jaw with his thumb till Louis opens his mouth. Louis doesn’t know what he was expecting, probably just a kiss, but it definitely wasn’t Harry licking into his mouth and transferring Louis’ come into his mouth. 

The sound that comes out of Louis’ mouth at that sends a shiver down Harry’s spine, and his soft cock gives a feeble twitch. Interesting. He’ll have to keep that in mind for later. 

They keep licking into each other’s mouths, passing Louis’ come back and forth, until the only thing they can taste anymore is each other. Harry leaves a couple more pecks to Louis’ mouth before he collapses next to him. “Good?” 

“Yeah, really good.” Louis says and nuzzles into Harry’s curls. The smile that Harry gives him is blinding and Louis can’t help but think of how gone he is for his boy. 

Harry rests his head on Louis’ chest and traces at his skin idly. “I want you to come with me next time,” he mumbles into Louis’ skin.

“I was ready to come before you were. You’re the one who told me to hold off, so don’t-”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Harry corrects with a breathy laugh, effectively cutting off Louis’ indignant rant. “I mean like go with me.”

“Oh. Well, go with you where?” Louis asks after a pause as he pets at Harry’s bare back.

“Uhm, I’d like it if you’d come with me when I have to go away for work. I just,” Harry stops himself and sighs, runs his hand over his face. “I just miss you so much when you’re here and I’m there. I’d really, really love it if you’d come with me.” He explains with a shrug.

“I think I’d really like that,” Louis says after he clears his throat. “Yeah, please.” 

Harry nods into his chest and presses a kiss to Louis’ chest before continuing with the mindless designs he’s drawing on Louis’ stomach. “I think we should shower,” he says after a moment, tracing a star and then a heart into Louis’ skin.

Louis hums in agreement, hands naturally finding their way to play with Harry’s curls. “Probably should. Think I’m more hungry, though.”

“What do you want, then, love?” Harry asks as he rests his chin on Louis’ sternum so he can look up at him. “Pancakes? I would like pancakes.”

“Yeah, alright. Pancakes sound good.”

“Pancakes and then shower?”

“Yeah, I think that sounds lovely.” Louis says and smiles down at his boy. He scratches at Harry’s scalp and laughs as Harry all but purrs. “You’re like a little kitten, Harold. Or a big kitten, I guess.” 

“Excuse you, Lewis. I am adorable. You love me.”

Louis sighs heavily, like he’s been put upon. “You’re right. I do, very, very much.” He gives a solemn nod and Harry all but beams up at him, leans up to kiss him. 

***

“That was a shit call you wanker!” Louis’ practically hanging over the railing while he yells at the ref. Harry may not know much about footy, but he’s nearly certain that the ref’s call was appropriate. He’s pretty sure that Pepe did make an illegal tackle, but he’s definitely not going to tell Louis that. Last time he said something negative about one of Louis’ favorite teams he slept on the couch. He’d rather play it safe and keep his mouth shut.

Harry leans back in his seat and twists at the engagement ring Louis had gotten him. It’s exactly what he wanted, just like he knew it would be. Louis always knows what Harry wants and that’s one of the reasons he’s so unbelievably smitten with his fiancé. 

He watches Louis throw his arms up and yell something else. When he wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and pulls him into his lap, he goes easily and noticeably calms down. 

“You alright, baby?” Louis asks in concern, turning his head to meet Harry’s gaze.

Harry nods, “Yeah, I’m alright. Just missed you is all.” He’s pretty sure Louis’ about to say something, but he stops himself and kisses Harry breathless before returning to his game.

Harry wraps his arms tighter around Louis’ middle, pulls him impossibly closer, and rests his head between Louis’ shoulderblades. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. I really hope you liked it. *hides*  
> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr.   
> Thanks for reading. =+]


End file.
